In software development, a test suite (or validation suite) is a collection of test cases that are intended to be used to test a software program to show that the program has some specified set of behaviors. A test suite often includes detailed instructions or goals for each collection of test cases, as well as information on the system configuration to be used during testing.
In the field of high-speed production printing, test suites may be used to test code that is implemented to process print jobs. However, such test suites are often handwritten, static, and difficult to adapt to varying situations. Thus, it may take hours (or days) to execute a full regression test suite. Moreover, it is often difficult to organize and order test cases for the most efficient test execution.
Accordingly, an automated test suite generation mechanism is desired.